dark_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Brotherhood Wiki:Administrators
Administrators or Sysops are editors with extended rights that help them contribute to and modify the site. Voted into their position based on community consensus, Administrators or Admins for short, are granted their additional tools by a Bureaucrat. They are normally promoted for life, although they have the right to decline their tools or resign at any time. Administrators are expected to help other users when necessary and guide or correct them when necessary. Alongside their added tools and abilities, administrators are held to the same editing standards as other editors and are expected to follow the same guidelines and standards of style as everyone else. Because of this, administrators are not beyond the rules of the wiki and can be demoted from their position if consensus deems it necessary. Bureaucrats, colloquially called Crats or BCrats, are administrators with the added ability to to other users, based on consensus. In addition to this tool, Bureaucrats have access to all of the same functions and tools as administrators. Other duties facilitated by both administrators and Bureaucrats include the crafting of policy and help pages and contributing to the skeletal structure behind the scenes of the wiki, such as the editing of the MediaWiki namespace. As with administrators, Bureaucrats are elected by the community. Unlike administrators, which can be removed from their user rights groups by a Bureaucrat, the tools of a Bureaucrat can only be removed by . Bureaucrats have the ability to "veto" staff applications if a candidate has popular support but is deemed unsuitable for the role by the administration, but this is used sparingly. Prerequisites Nominees may apply for the position themselves. In order to apply, the editor must write out why they should be given the rights. In order to be able to apply, the editor must have completed the following: #Have been a Patroller on the wiki immediately prior to being administrator. This means that a user must become a patroller and currently be a patroller when applying for administrator for the vote to be considered valid. They must also have been a patroller for a period of at least three months. #Have a minimum of 1,000 . This does not include: forums, blog, talk, or user pages. #The user must have a thorough knowledge of The Elder Scrolls series. Alternatively, this requirement can be fulfilled by having an astounding knowledge (above any other user on the wiki) on a major aspect or section of the series. #The user must be familiar with all the functional aspects of a wiki, e.g. editing, creating templates, organizing, and categorizing pages. #The user must serve as a role model to the other users on the wiki, being alert to any profanity and insuring that the chat and talk pages remain a friendly environment for those wishing to discuss The Elder Scrolls. #The user must lend a guiding hand to those users who are only just beginning to edit pages; this means answering any questions they have, helping them make edits at times, informing them when they have made a mistake, and showing them the right way to do something when they do it incorrectly. #Finally, if the user is lacking in one of the above sections, an exception can be made for a user who has shown exceptional traits, abilities, and/or actions that prove them fit for the position. It is advised, however, for the user not to assume they are the exception to any of the above rules. Note that these are requirements, not goals. You must meet each of them in order to apply. Duties Administrative functions include: *Deleting and un-deleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. *Demonstrate good editing standards in formatting and content. Pages administrators should keep an eye on *Deletion Candidates – If a page has been on there for over seven days, without any opposition, it should be deleted. It cannot be deleted by the person who proposed it for deletion. *Speedy deletions This page list every pages that should be deleted. * – All pages on the wiki should be categorized. * – All pages on the wiki should be linked to by something else on the wiki. *Other Who are this wiki's administrators? Active administrators